


Bravery

by HanaShi



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Espresso fucking dies, Hurt No Comfort, I’m sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaShi/pseuds/HanaShi
Summary: On that fateful day, Madeleine never expected the worst to happen
Relationships: Espresso Cookie/Madeleine Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Bravery

Madeleine was always known for his bravery

He was never afraid of battling hordes of enemies that were bigger than him, explored the most dangerous forests or terrains, and almost never lost a fight. He understood that others would get concerned for his well-being whenever he did anything risky, so he always tried to limit himself on certain areas or avoid certain enemies to ease the public and his loved ones

However most people often admired how brave and courageous he was. They would praise him for his strength and boldness, boosting his confidence in himself even more. It always made him happy whenever the random passerby or close friend complimented him on his recent mission or him defending the kingdom

But nothing could ever make him more happy then whenever he sees Espresso everyday

He loved him more than anything. Anytime he looked at knight he made his heart flutter, the way the mage would always have that small yet genuine smile on his face whenever Madeleine would talk to him, and the small moments they would share together walking around a park or just staying inside their house holding each other were the memories he cherished most

It was humorous to him looking back on the first day they met. Madeleine remembered the way the dark mage used to mock him for using light magic and the slightly heated arguments that would happen between them before. The rivalry lasted short however as the two soon grew extremely close to one another after a certain event, a small acquaintance turned to a friendship, and that friendship turning into love

Even though Espresso was now more aware of how strong Madeleine can truly be, he worried a lot on how much the knight would risk his own safety in order to make sure the kingdom was well protected. Anytime Madeleine came home later than usual after a mission he’d always find his lover nervously waiting in their living room or kitchen. Madeleine always reassured him

“If anything were to possibly happen to me, the Divine will protect me”

“But what happens if the Divine isn’t enough to protect you?” Madeleine stayed silent for a while, thinking of his next words to say. The Divine had always been there for him, but he knew that he shouldn’t always rely on them

“Even if somehow, the Divine aren’t there for me, coming back home to you is enough to keep me going” He gave Espresso a small kiss on his forehead, quick yet gentle

“..Just be careful, it gets dangerous out there...” The mage held him tightly around his waist, hiding his face in the knight’s chest

“I promise you Essy,

Nothing could ever happen to me”

-

“The sightings have become more and more frequent, you may have to investigate Sir Madeleine”

Rumors were beginning to spread about one of Dark Enchantresses minions being seen around the kingdom borders. A tall person with a sword and cape, black magic being sensed in the area, it was hard to get a full description of whoever it was

“Right, I will look around outside the kingdom at once”

“Are you sure you don’t want to bring a team first? Her minions can get hostile very quickly”

“Bringing a full team without knowing who we are dealing with could put a lot of us in danger. I just need to get a good idea of who it might be, then I’ll be back” Madeleine put his armor on and grabbed his sword he left by the doorway

“Be cautious still, fighting alone isn’t always the smartest move” 

“I’ll be alright, the Divine will always be on my side!” Madeleine waved back to the messenger before disappearing behind the door. He quickly went out to the front gates of the kingdom and into the forest beyond it

He was careful with each step he took, alert to any sounds he heard and small movements he saw. Madeleine had a couple of encounters with Enchantresses servants, most of which weren’t pleasant. He knew that if they had an opportunity to ambush him they would do so in a heartbeat, plus the unusual strength they were able to get suddenly was dangerous to even a strong cookie like himself

So far he was still aimlessly searching around the forest, nothing was seemingly out of the ordinary. He was thinking about turning around and trying a different direction

“Back away!”

Madeleine froze in his tracks, a sound of blasts of magic being used was heard in the distance. That voice sounded so familiar

“Don’t you dare come any closer!”

He started sprinting, he recognized that voice anywhere

How could he forget that Espresso had said to him earlier that morning he would be outside the kingdom looking for resources. The mage didn’t know about the rumors yet, the knight had a gut wrenching feeling that Espresso found the minion first and he needed to get to him quickly

“Espresso! Espresso, where are you!” 

“Madeleine!!”

The knight skidded around a couple of trees and immediately followed his partner’s voice. Soon he saw the mage’s silhouette in the distance, but with him he saw the silhouette of another person, with a black helmet and cape on and a large sword being held in their hand, ready to take a swing at the mage

“ESPRESSO!!” Madeleine instantly took Espresso’s wrist and pulled him towards himself, holding his shield in front of them to block the incoming hit

“..Madeleine...my arm..” The knight looked over, seeing his lover’s holding his left arm tightly, his hand was already slightly bloody and the injury looked painful

“Espresso, you need to get back to the kingdom”

“But Madde-“

“Espresso go back, now!”

The mage bite his lip slightly as he quickly ran behind some trees, the servant attempted to follow him but was stopped by Madeleine

“Don’t you dare go after him, this is between you and me now” Madeleine held his sword up against the enemy’s sword, trying his best not to falter

Madeleine soon gained the upper hand and knocked the minion back slightly. He tried his best to keep up with the enemy's attack and blocked any that he saw coming close, but this person was unusually strong. Suddenly, the enemy knight knocked out Madeleine’s shield from his hand, leaving him defenseless

“Divine please stay by my side..!” Madeleine used his sword to try and block the hits instead, but the enemy was much too powerful for him to defeat. He was losing his strength fast and he knew he needed to retreat quickly before-

He felt his grip on the sword vanish as he saw it fly to the other side of the forest

He didn’t have any to defend himself now, he couldn’t make it far if he tried to run and taking one hit from a blade this big could kill him

He closed his eyes as he braced himself for the impact

“MADELEINE-“

He didn’t have time to react as he felt himself being pushed back, his eyes shot open as he saw someone jump in front of him, taking the hit from the sword

He froze in place, too shocked to even move

A loud thud was heard

Espresso was in front of him, laying on the forest floor, a small pool of red was under him

He saw the enemy knight take his sword and held it high above the mage, ready to take a swing at him. Madeleine’s instincts kicked in and he grabbed the shield that he had lost before, running towards the enemy as fast as he could with his shield in front of him. He pushed them as hard as he could into a tree behind them, which was able to stun them for a while

Madeleine grabbed Espresso as he ran. He didn’t know how long he had run for or how far he was. It wasn’t until he heard a pained gasp coming from the mage who was in his arms that he stopped

“Espresso- Espresso, you’ll be okay-'' Madeleine started shaking as he sat down on the ground and attempted to comfort his partner. With the amount of blood that was on his hands and on the mage’s clothes, he could tell the wound was deep

“Madeleine…” Espresso weakly lifted his arm up to try and grab the knight’s hand. Madeleine took it, holding it tightly “Madeleine, the blood...”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to the kingdom soon, they can heal you quickly-“

“Love…” Espresso gripped the knight’s hand tighter

“I don’t think I’ll make it in time..”

Madeleine stayed silent, he didn’t want to believe that, anything but that

But the wound on his abdomen was far too large. Even if by some miracle he remembered where the front gates of the kingdom were and made it to the medics, saving him from a injury this big on time was impossible

“No, no no no no” Madeleine held the mage closer to him as he felt cold tears falling down his face, “Why, why did you come back for me..!”

“I couldn’t leave you back there alone...” Espresso let a few tears of his own fall down his face as well “You’re too important to the kingdom, if anything had happened to you-“

“But you’re too important to me!!” Madeleine gasped for air in between sobs, “You’re in pain because of me…” He tried his best to stay calm, but it was difficult. He couldn’t lose him yet, he couldn’t lose his lover yet. They still wanted more time together, they didn’t get enough time together

“I’m sorry…” Espresso hid part of his face in Madeleine's chest, the mage’s words came out almost a whisper, too tired to speak up any louder “I’m so sorry…Don’t leave...”

“No- no dear, I’m not going anywhere…I’ll be right here with you..” The knight put his hand on Espresso’s cheek, rubbing it slightly to calm him

Madeleine wanted to scream, to yell, to let out every bit of his stress and sadness, but he stayed silent as he only let a few tears fall. There was no chance for the mage to survive anymore, the least he could do was make sure he was there by his lover’s side in his last moments

“It’s a shame really…” Espresso tried his best to speak, as he pulled out a small blue box, “..There was so much more I wanted to do together…”

“Espresso…” Madeleine wanted to say so much, but he kept shut as Espresso opened the box, revealing a small golden ring

“I guess I waited too long, This wasn’t what I intended to happen...” Espresso chuckled slightly

“How. How can you be so calm about this, you’re dying yet you’re acting like this was a slight inconvenience” Madeleine didn’t mean to raise his voice, but he was in too much distress. Espresso was losing air every minute yet he was still trying to act like himself

“...I don’t want your last moments of me to be me in agony” Madeleine saw the smile Espresso gave him, that small smile he adored so much

“Essy...Essy I’m so sorry…” He started to choke on his words, holding the mage close to his chest “I’ve could’ve done more- I could’ve protected you on time-“

“Please” Espresso looked up at the knight, taking his hand and putting the ring on one of his fingers before moving forward, giving him a small kiss on his lips

“Don’t ever blame yourself for what happened today…”

Espresso fell backwards slightly before Madeleine quickly caught him, holding him in both of his arms again

“..I’ll try...I’ll try really hard not to, I promise I’ll never forget you…”

“And I promise I’ll always be right next to you, okay..?” The knight nodded slightly, kissing his head before rubbing his hand against Espresso’s hair

They both wanted to say so much more, but they knew Espresso had little time left. The words that were said were already enough

“...I love you Madeleine, I always will…” His voice was so quiet, yet Madeleine could still heard the mage so clearly

“I love you too Essy, I love you so much”

After a few seconds of silence, Madeleine attempted to hum a small song. It was nothing in particular, only a couple notes he thought could rhyme well together, but anything to calm himself and Espresso down before he needed to go

They sat there for a good while, small silent moments like these used to always soothe Madeleine

“Espresso…?”

He didn’t receive an answer

Madeleine’s heart started racing as he looked down at his lover

Espresso had his eyes closed, half of his face was hidden but Madeleine could see the small pained yet calm smile he had. He took his hand, feeling how cold they were now

“Espresso...” Madeleine wanted to scream his name out so badly, but he was too tired to yell anymore. A new flood of tears came, too distraught about the sight he had to see to hide them anymore

No matter how much he wish this was a bad dream he could soon wake up from or that Espresso would appear in front of him and tell him everything was alright, reality had to settled in

His lover was dead

Madeleine held him tightly, sobbing loudly as he continued calling his name

-

Madeleine was always known for his bravery

He was never afraid of battling hordes of enemies that were bigger than him, explored the most dangerous forests or terrains, and almost never lost a fight

But when the knight had forever lost the love of his life

The only thing that terrified him more was whenever he remembers that day, he held the dying mage in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Thank you for reading!
> 
> If this story seems a little fast I apologize! I was making this at 2am and I didn’t have time to edit anymore
> 
> I also apologize for potentially breaking your heart as well


End file.
